The Perfect Synthesis
by Rocket Assassin
Summary: As Ichigo slowly regains his powers, a powerful entity appears. The only question is that if its a friend or a foe. Ichigo and oc's Rated m for intense violence and language later in the story along with strong suggestive themes later. Hiatus till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Introductions.

Hello there, Rocket assassin here with my very first story which is a bleach oc fanfiction. Also as this is my first story PLEASE cut me some slack. Lastly, I own nothing to do with bleach all of the rights belong to Tite Kubo; the only thing I own is the oc's. With that out of the way let the story begin!

In the dark and gloomy desert of Hueco Mundo Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. The moon was bright, as the artificial sun Aizen had created had long ago been destroyed by the wars between the hollows he had left behind after his death. The everlasting silence was broken by the sound of footsteps across the endless desert echoing, and a lone figure appeared upon the top of one the dunes. The figure stood for a second then looked behind him as he waited for some one to catch up as he waited he readjusted his dark cloak which covered his features from the world. As his companion arrived he looked down and examined her as well she was dressed in the same cloak with the exception of her cloaks hood being pulled down revealing her beautiful features, her waist length black hair billowed in the air as she looked up at him with her grass green eyes. The man suddenly spoke his voice low and dark "Are you ready to go, Sarine"? "Yes, I am Dane" The man nodded before reaching up and pulling down his hood revealing short brown hair and dark gray eyes, and then reached out and ripped open a garganta. "Let us go and find Aizen then", he said before they both stepped in and left hueco mundo behind.

Karakura town 9pm,

Ichigo Kurosaki lay in bed trying to get some sleep, knowing that there would be a big test tomorrow. It had been three months since the defeat of Aizen and the loss of his powers, and he had almost regained all of them. Fortunately for him Zangetsu had been wrong, using mugetsu had caused him to lose his powers, but Zangetsu in his desire to protect him had revived them and kept them in a small area of his soul, and waited for them to grow, and grew they did till one day he felt the power flow back into his body. In the next two months he spent his time hunting hollows like he did with Rukia, "Crap"he thought, "Iv got to call her don't I". Just as he finished thinking of an excuse for Rukia to tell her he forgot to call her for the fast two months, he felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure, as much as he had currently appear nearby, Along with a less powerful pressure with it. Ichigo jumped to his feet and grabbed his badge and put it against his chest pushing his soul out his body falling to the bed like a piece of meat. He jumped out of his window and saw his father run out the front of the house. "Dad," He called out "Yeah Ichigo I felt it, I just hope its friendly" His father then looked back at Ichigo while running "Or my delicate Ichigo might cry" he said with a sly grin. Ichigo sent a glare at his father " Hey I could kick your ass halfway across the world old man" "yeah yeah I know," he said still smiling. They spent the rest of the way there in silence till they arrived at the spot where the pressures were; they stopped and looked at the two figures, one male, and one female. The man stood tall at about 6'4, He had dark brown hair, Dark gray eyes, and a noticeable scar running down his face starting blow his eye and ending at his jaw and had what appeared to be a katana strapped to his back. The woman was around 5'2, had long sleek black hair, was quiet pale, and had a white and black katana strapped to her hip. Ichigo heard his hollow chuckle in his head, "A nice pair of tits she's got" Ichigo heard Zangetsu smack the hollow upside the head. "Shut up hollow, now's not the time". Ichigo looked up as he saw the woman start to talk to them " Hello, I see the soul society is as fast as ever" Ichigo quickly went on guard as soon as she finished talking, but couldn't help but notice beautiful the women's voice was. He then heard the man speak up, " We do not want to fight you we are simply looking for some one" Isshin spoke up " And who exactly would that be?" The man looked at him. "Sosuke Aizen" Isshin looked up in surprise "why are you looking for him?" The man looked at him and calmly said "We wish to kill him" Both Ichigo and Isshin eyes widened in surprise. "Ill ask one more time where is he" Ichigo spoke up "Aizens living the rest of his existence imprisoned" he said plainly. Both the man and the women's eyes widened in shock. "Who defeated him?" the women asked "I did" Ichigo said. The man then spoke up "I believe you but I'm also guessing you are curious to who we are" Isshin and Ichigo both nodded. The man spoke first "My name is Dane" "And my name is Sarine" Isshin then spoke up "Isshin Kurosaki, and this is my son Ichigo, now I must ask what are you your not soul reapers, and I don't think your Arrancars". "We are Arrancars, but very special Arrancars" Ichigo went back into his stance as soon as he heard the mans admission. "I already told you we are not here to fight you, we only want to kill aizen" "Why" Ichigo asked. "Because he tried to kill her" The man looked back at the women "and then put us both to sleep, for what I'm guessing was a long time". "Why?" was Isshin's question "Because we are the result of one of his experiments with hollows, which gave us power greater than his own" "What did he do to you" He made us a perfect synthesis between hollows and soul reapers.

Back in Hueco Mundo

In the ruins of Aizens Palace, no sound could be heard, Then a bang was heard as one of the locked doors to the lower levels exploded, Revealing a women with white hair, and shocking white skin, and eyes the color of a shocking blue. She stopped and looked around before shaking her head "Dane where are you?"

CHAPTER END

Well that was fun; sorry if I sound weird at any parts, I started typing this at 3 in the morning. Also to explain why Dane and Sarines names where not used a in the second part it was because we knew who they were Ichigo and Isshin did not. Also sorry for the lack of paragraphs I'm terrible at separation =( . Please review! I want to hear what you have to say. See you with the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Attack

I'm back, and with another chapter! Also BIG shout out to Renchikara (sorry if I spelled that wrong) for being this stories First follower! Also Tite Kubo owns Bleach not me, I only own my ocs. With that out of the way on with the show! (Btw: till her name is written the woman from the first chapter will be called the women in white)

Ichigo and Isshin looked back at the two hollow/shinigami hybrids following behined them at a slow pace. After saying they were a perfect synthesis between the two. They went on to explain that the arrancars that Aizen had created had been purposely imperfect to make sure his power was absolute. Judging that they where not any danger to anyone except Aizen they brought them to Uraharas for the night. Soon they got there and knocked on the shops door. They only had to wait a few seconds before Urahara opened the door and exclaimed, while waving his fan "Ah, the Kurosaki's to what do I owe this late night visit!" he then looked behind them at Sarine and Dane and gave a totally faked look of surprise "And you brought guests too". He then reached out a hand seeming to want to shake hands with Dane when Sarine's Katana came an inch out of its white sheathe revealing its black blade. "Its fine Sarine he just wants to shake hands" she quickly looked up at him, and after shooting Urahara a warning glance She returned her sword to its sheath. Urahara looked down at her but quickly decided against shaking hands with the man. They went inside and sat down at the table Sarine and Dane at one side, Ichigo and Isshin on the other and Urahara at the head. Once they where completely seated he looked over at Dane and said " So now that we are seated why don't you tell me who and what you are, my scanners picked you up as soon as you got here but your pressure is unlike anything I have seen before Its not hollow or shinigami". Dane then delved into the details of his past with Aizen. "Interesting" came Uraharas response "I would love to dive into technicalities but I have another question where are your hollow masks and holes" Dane looked at Urahara for a while before answering "We don't have hollow holes, but our masks are pulled out, like a Vizard" for an example he pulled his mask into his hand it resembled a bulls humans and bears skulls mixed together It had the horns of a bull the skull shape of a human and the teeth of a bear, the skull was black while the horns were a dark gray. Urahara spoke again "what about your sword, how does that work" "our swords function the same as a soul reapers with a shikia and a bankai". "One last question" Urahara said, with a smile " what is your relationship with Sarine you two seem very close" Dane looked at Urahara while the smallest signs of a smile touching his lips " I met Sarine before I was made what I am, back when I was just a hollow, we banded together for companionship and we've been together ever since". He looked back at Sarine and the sign of a smile grew larger. "Well, that's a nice story" Urahara said with his fan if front of his face hiding his smile. "Also, I assume you are here for gigai, right?" Isshin looked up and spoke, "yes that is the case". As soon as he finished talking the ceiling exploded inward and standing amongst the rubble where four figures.

In Hueco Mundo

The woman in white was walking through the wastelands of Hueco Mundo when she heard a sound in the endless silence. She turned and saw a group of hollows about sixty in number, all were Adjuchas and they were all stealthly following her, the only reason that there was a noise was because one tripped and stumbled. She watched them as they quickly gained on her knowing what they wanted. When they had arrived, a hollow in the front, which had a mask with boar tusks, spoke "Why aren't you running you running". She looked up at its mask, her face a blank "because you do not have the ability to kill me" the hollow was enraged "Cocky aren't you, for a rodent without a speck of spiritual pressure". He then threw a punch at her only to have it stopped by her hand "as I said not strong enough" she then grabbed the hollows forearm and twisted and shattered his elbow. She then placed her hand on his mask and said "bala" Firing it and blowing off his head, she turned to the rest of the group with touches of a smile in the corners of her mouth when she saw the rest turn and flee. She then opened a garganta and left knowing Dane would be looking for Aizen.

Karakura town 7pm

The figures in the rubble did not move until the dust had settled. When it did it revealed four figures; Rukia, Renji , Ikkaku and a figure none of them knew. The unknown man looked an Dane with ice blue eyes "you are accused and found guilty of being a hollow, prepare to die he said drawing his sword and running at Dane".

CHAPTER END

So that's the second chapter, I hope you liked it. For anyone who did not like the amount of details of the relationship between Dane and Sarine, don't worry there will be more in a few chapters. (Dane was vague because he still doesn't trust them yet). Review I want to hear your voices. One last thing I'm going on a 13 day trip to Montana to see my uncle (19 hour drive =( ) so don't expect any updates fro at least 13 days. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Fight

Hey, there it looks like I lied! There is a computer up in Montana, so I'm going to try to do another few updates. Also it is beautiful up here it makes up for the 20 hour drive. Also for anyone wondering how long I plan to make this story, it will be between 30 to 50 chapters. Another thing there was a error in the last chapter the time in Karakura was 5AM not 7PM. Also I own none of the rights to bleach those belong to Tite Kubo I only own my oc's. With that out of the way (no wait I have a question I am opening up to you readers, pm me with any crossovers you want and if I like them IL do them!) Now with THAT out of the way on with the show!

"You are found guilty of being of a hollow, prepare to die." The man ran at Dane and brought his sword down trying to cut Dane in two. Dane did not move the blade simply stopped at the skin on his neck. The man's eyes widened as he removed his blade, reveling that he had not even scratched Dane. Dane looked down at him amusement in his eyes, then spoke "You are not strong enough to cut me it would take at least a captains spiritual pressure to cut me, you are at most a lieutenant. "Then it is a good thing that I am here" a new voice rang out on the roof. Another figure jumped down reveling captain of squad 2 Soi Fon. She spoke again "If you arrogantly believe that you can only be killed by a captain then you will be killed by one. Dane looked directly at her before speaking "Fine let us go to the roof where I will prove that I am not a hollow and your info is wrong". Soi Fon smiled " The soul society orders are absolute no matter what I feel I will carry them out" she then used shunpo to get to the roof and Dane followed her.

In Urahara's shop

Sarine looked at Dane as he moved out to the roof, for the first time in many years she and Dane would be battling alone. She then looked at the man who attacked Dane without warning; rage filled her as she remembered the unworthy blade that touched his neck. She drew her sword and ran towards the man drawing the sword, and then she slowed as she saw the man talking on what appeared to be a phone "the limiter has been released? Good" his spiritual pressure then jumped along with everyone that had come with him. She then saw a blur of movement as Rukia shunpod to Ichigo grabbed him, and ran THROUGH the door, "Please be careful I just had this place fixed" he said dismayed. Sarine then looked at her opponent the man with the blue eyes, the man looked up shaking his long brown hair out of his eyes "I would assume" he said "you want to kill me for attacking your friend" "You are correct in your assumption" she responded coldly " your fight is with me let us go outside" she then led the man outside the shop.

Uraharas shop exterior.

The outside of Uraharas shop appeared quiet, to any on without spiritual pressure. But to someone with it, it was a battlefield. Dane and Soi fon stood looking at each other at a distance of about ten feet. Soi Fon had her sealed sword drawn, and was panting heavily. Dane on the other hand had his sword drawn but was not looking tired at all, although his cloak was a tattered wreak, revealing more black cloth underneath his cloak. He looked down at his cloak, smiled sadly he reached down and ripped the cloak off his body, and Soi Fons jaw fell open despite the fact they were in the middle of a fight. Danes clothes underneath his cloak were extremely similar to a soul reaper but with a few major differences, his had a hood and had no sleeves. Another thing that shocked her was his physical appearance, every inch on his body was toned muscle, not an inch of fat was on him, Soi Fon had seen some muscular men in her lifetime but this man put them to shame it looked as if he had trained for the whole of his life. Yet another thing that surprised her was the fact he had no hollow hole. The last thing that had surprised her was the long scars starting at his elbows and ending at the bottom of his hand where it curved into his hand. Dane looked at her a smirk beginning to play across his face "See something you like"? He asked sarcastically. Soi Fon snaped out of her shock and Immediately began to blush as she was admiring the definition of his body "No I would never be interested in a hollow like you" she shouted as she activated her shikai and tried to kill him without any more of a struggle. But as soon as she ran towards him he shunpoed 20 feet behind her. Dane smiled at her " Since you activated your shikai it seems that I should too" He then took his sword with two hands, the blade pointing up at the sky and said, " Crumble, Assai Kusari" His arms were enveloped in bright light and when the light faded his psword was completely changed. In its place was two long chains enveloping his arms over his scars on his arms, at the end of the chains were Large war hammer heads made of what seemed to be made of plain black steel with an odd symbol carved onto the sides of the hammer head. Dane lifted his shikai and looked at Soi Fon, shock evident on her face "what's wrong, did you think I couldn't have a shikai". Soi Fon didn't respond she was thinking, "Maybe the soul society was wrong, maybe this man is not a hollow, maybe… no the soul society orders are absolute, thus no matter what I feel this man must be killed". She raised her weapon and charged the man.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, and she was angry no seething with anger. First, she gets a call from the head captain saying that Captain Mayuri had found a huge concentration of spiritual pressure in the world of the living, on closer examination Mayuri said that two of the signatures were hollows while three were soul reapers, and one belonged to her good friend Ichigo who hadn't told her that he had got his powers back, so yeah she had a right to be angry. "Ichigo, you Idiot"! She yelled as she smacked him in the face, " You are not supposed to associate with hollows, it results in an execution". Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but instead found Rukia giving him a hug. "You should have called me I didn't think that I was going to see you again" she said quietly. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak again when he heard another noise, that Rukia had let out a low sob, his mind quickly went into overdrive trying to think of a way to calm her down, before she started to cry. "Rukia" He said " The reason I didn't call you was I wanted to fully regain my powers before I told you, I wanted you to know that I was fine" Ichigo let her go and backed away. Rukia reached up and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Well, I'm glad you're ok, but tell me about these hollows". Ichigo spoke up, "they're not hollows they're…"

Dane looked at Soi Fon who was panting like she had run a marathon, he then looked down at his chest knowing that the butterfly mark would already be there along with the one on his face, and the one on the back of his neck, he sighed he knew that this captains ability killed with two strikes to the same spot, because right after activating it,and although he had to admit it was a incredible ability she simply did not have the experience to kill him, he didn't even have to fight at his full capacity he was practically playing with her . He then began to spin his shikai in circles, increasing the speed quickly. Then when he got it going extremely fast he looked at Soi Fon and flung the hammerhead at her intending to incapacitate her but not to kill her, the hammer struck its mark as she tried to dodge but was simply too exhausted the hammer struck her and knocked her out with the shock of the blow

Sarine looked at her enemy with distain, immediately dismissing the idea of mercy and drew her sword, fully intending to kill him. The man looked up at her, surprised at the sudden display of aggression "Wow, you and that other hollow must be really close". Her look of distain deepened "we already told you we are not hollows" the man looked at her in surprise "But our science division has said that you too are hollows and are to be executed, but as the others have been a great service to the soul society they have been pardoned, and as such the responsibility of killing you has fallen on me". He then drew his sword and said "you should know the name of the man who is about to kill you, my name is Charkin Kouu" and was about to charge her when she held her sword over her head and whispered "Rupture, Sureibu Kouhi" and brought it brought it down in a line, Charkin saw a blur and dived to the side but felt a sting on his shoulder. He kneeled and raised his hand to his shoulder and felt that the cut on his shoulder was shallow. He looked up and saw that Sarine had activated her shikai. Her sword was changed into black and white whip with a 3 inch blade on the end. Sarine twirled it above her head before swinging at the ground cracking the whip. Sarine then spoke " You should know the name of the person who is going to kill you, My name is Sarine Karlek, and anyone who attacks Dane will be killed" she then brought her whip down again the flecks of blood on it hitting the ground, then Charkin looked in surprise as the blood grew and after a few seconds it formed together and rose up as a black and white version of Charkin. Charkin's face changed from surprise to pure shock "How…" He began to speak before Sarine spoke over him " You as a soul reaper must know all about the zanpakuto, This is Sureibu Kouhi's special ability to make a copy of anyone it cuts, my slaves to kill whomever I want". Her gaze suddenly went icy "Now prepare to die by your own hand". She then brought the whip down creating another crack and the copy stood and drew its sword, and ran at Charkin. Charkin stood and was ready to defend when there was a blur and he closed his eyes, expecting death instead he opened his eyes and saw the man he had tried to kill earlier stopping his clones blade with his hand, and captain Soi Fon over his shoulder. Dane spoke up "Sarine this fight is over, Ichigo and Isshin are done explaining things to the people inside and we have to bring him and this woman inside to hear the explanation too". He turned and looked at Sarine as she opened her mouth to talk when Dane spoke over her "Sarine its ok you know that he could never have hurt me, we need to take them inside to hear the explanation of who we are". Sarine nodded before dispelling the clone and retuning her shikai to its sealed form. Charkin raised his sword and proceeded to charge at Sarine wanting to kill at least one of the hollows. Before he was even ten feet behind her, Dane disappeared from her side and reappeared in front of Charkin and grabbing the blade of his Zanpakuto and snapping it in half. Dane's face went from one of Indifference to one of pure hate "Not only do you have the audacity to attack Sarine, but not only that it was the attack of a coward". He reached up and grab Charkin by his thought and picked him up and said "The reason I left her to fight was the fact I knew that she could defeat any opponent of your strength without any effort, but I did not expect you to be a coward". Dane's hand tightened on Charkins thought before he raised him higher then threw him through the roof and into Uraharas shop. "Let's go in Sarine" he said She nodded and they both jumped through the hole.

Karakura town outskirts 6am

The women in white stepped out of the garganta and looked around sensing the pressure around her and Immediately felt Dane's pressure. "Finally," She said with a smile "It's been a while Dane".

CHAPTER END

THIS CHAPTER IS FINNALY DONE! It took me forever I'm not using my computer, so I can't work for as long as I want and this chapter was over 2000 words long as opposed to the usual 1000. Also, I hope you like the oc Zanpakutos. For anyone who is wondering Dane does have a bankai I will reveal that later. As for those of you who might be upset about Soi Fon being defeated so easily it's because she is a younger captain, a older captain such as Jushiro would make Dane fight with his all. Also anyone who didn't like the whole embarrassed Soi Fon I just think she is funny when she's flustered. Lastly, I have made a decision I am going to create a list of oc's which will be used on a permanent basis, on all of my other stories you will decide who goes on the list, But for now Dane and Sarine are there. With that I'll see you with the next chapter and as always Review this I want to hear what you have to say.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Showing the demon

Whats up people, im back from Montana and let me tell you I have horrible luck I almost died three times. First was when we were rafting, the water suddenly got really rough, almost drowned. Second, was driving an ATV and came around a corner and there was a tree hanging over the path, so sprained ankle, scraped up right arm and back. Lastly, during the forth of July (Ya! Fireworks!) One of our fireworks exploded mid-launch spraying shrapnel everywhere (Ya! Explosions!). With that being said super fun. Also one of my readers that I know outside of the Internet brought up some confusion about Danes shikai, so here's a detailed (hopefully) description. Danes Zanpakuto handle is a black chain about 5 feet long that can extend to about 50 feet. At the end of the chain is a war hammer head (no handle), the hammer piece is also black with a odd symbol engraved on the sides. The symbol is a dark gray color.

Ahem, I hope that will suffice also this story has broke the 200 view bar, so thanks to everyone who takes time to read my story, it warms my heart. One last thing the oc list mentioned last chapter is a list of my oc's that I will reuse for other stories, this list for now only consists of Sarine and Dane, so tell me who you want on it any and all off my ocs can be added to the list, so if you see one you like keep it in mind ill set up a vote at the end of the story. I own none of the rights to bleach they belong to Tite Kubo. With that out of the way, on with the show!

Dane and Sarine landed in the rubble in Uraharas shop and looked at the unconscious Charkin. Dane looked down at him the look on his face voicing his dislike. But he pushed down those feelings as he bent down and picked up Charkin, and threw him over his sholder, he then looked back at Sarine and said "Lets go talk to the rest of them, shall we?" Sarine looked up at him and gave a slow nod. They walked off into the next room.

Urahara looked up as he heard Dane and Sarine enter the room, and then sighed knowing that it was going to be a long night, having to explain what they were to Rukia and her friends, he knew that he and the Kurosakis would be fine but he needed to be careful knowing that that Dane and Sarines future would be decided here. While Urahara was calm the rest of the people in the room saw Soi Fon and Charkin on Dane's shoulders, they freaked out. The first to start yelling was Renji who stood and began to yell at Dane, the anger he felt echoing in his voice. But right after him everyone else stood, and began to yell too creating havoc in which no ones voice could be heard. Then a monstrous spiritual pressure filled the room, completely surrounding everyone in the room, cutting them off and filling them with dread. The spiritual pressure made everyone in the room feel like they had their necks on the executioner's block, the sense of dread that it created was so great. Ichigo looked up in surprise looking at Dane expecting him to attack, but the spiritual pressure dropped as soon as the room silenced. Dane took a few seconds to gather his thoughts before speaking, " Hello, my name is Dane Pesca, and I know that you here think that Im a hollow,but I can assure you that I am nothing of the sort". Renji than began to speak, "But the head captain, was told by Captain Mayuri" Dane cut him off " That he recommended that my companion and I as "powerful hollows"" He looked down at Sarine "Should be killed and our bodies brought in for examination". Renji looked at Dane in surprise,knowing that this person could not have know what was said and gathered that this man had past experience with betrayal, with his ability to deduce the problem so easily ,and then a look of anger overtook his face, and Ikkaku looked at Renji and said " You don't think that he." Renji nodded and looked over at Dane and began to speak " It seems that the soul society owes you an apology, I cannot belive that the head captain could be swayed to order the murder of two innocent people, just because Mayuri wanted something to study. Dane looked up and gave Renji a small smile "All is forgiven, just make sure that you make sure your leaders are informed of this", Dane and Sarine then walked over to the table and everyone sat down and Urahara put Charkin and Soi Fon over to the side of the room, and grabbed some smelling salts to wake them, and soon enough both where awake and after they had been calmed down, they sat at the table too, and lastly after Rukia and Ichigo had arrived from outside, Ichigo having finally finishing his story. With this the explanation of what the two new people were and why they were here, the soul reapers finaly understood why Mayuri wanted these two for examination. Soi Fon was angry, no scratch that pissed about what that bastard Mayuri had almost made her do, she stopped her dark thoughts as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up in shock; no one had touched her, ever since Yoiruichi had left her, and she saw Dane standing behind her a look of understanding on his face, he then spoke' "Captain Soi Fon, it would be wise to not hold on to this anger, for it will lead to nothing but pain". Soi fon opened her mouth to reply when she thought about it, "He has already forgiven Mayuri then why have I not done so too" So instead of speaking she looked up and nodded. Dane gave her a small smile and walked away. Dane then spoke again this time to Urahara "Urahara, I would hate to bother you more than we have but Sarine and I have nowhere to stay". Urahara looked up and nodded and said, "Don't worry about the destruction, the buildings structure is sound so repairs should go fast" he then smiled "also I you will be needing a couple of gigai if you plan to stay here" Then Sarines voice rang out of the area she was sitting with Rukia, "Whats a Gigai?" Urahara looked at her then said " a gigai is a fake body allowing you to live you to be seen by humans and interact with the Physical world. Sarine nodded and Dane spoke "yes we will need two of those, but I'm sorry I don't have any money to pay you back" Urahara flipped open his fan and looked at Dane his smile hidden "Its fine I know you will make it up to me someday, now If Sarine and Dane would come with me and everyone else leave, I can close shop!"

20 Minutes Later…

Dane lay in bed thinking, pondering about what he would do now with Aizen gone, his only reason for coming here was to try too kill him and now the soul reapers would make sure he would rot in prison. He tried to close his eyes but all of his thoughts of revenge were keeping him awake so he got up and grabbed his zanpakuto and laid it across his lap then slowly pushed towards his inner world wanting to speak to Assai Kusari, and was granted his wish.

Inside Danes Inner Mind

Dane opened his eyes and sat up from his sitting position, his eyes scanning the area around him, the dark grass in the forest clearing he sat on was the same, he looked up and saw a blood red moon as always, the lack of stars was the same. He turned and looked at the dark forest, his world unlike so many others had other creatures in it, they were manifestations of his fears, for example the fear he had of Sarine dying had a huge monstrosity stalking around out there. He heard a the crack of a branch and he turned his head to the right and saw a tall shadow sanding in the shade of the trees. Dane spoke up "Hello, Kusari" the shadow shifted then moved into the moonlight, and Dane saw him again in all of his glory, A black cloak covering the his body completely the large hood drawn up over his face throwing his whole face into shadows, black gloves coverd his hands the same symbols as those on his shikai on the back of their hands. But the most interesting aspect of his appearance was the chains on his body, a huge one wrapped around his shoulder and went across his back across his front where they connected,

Another two wrapped themselves around his arms starting at his shoulders and wrapping around all the way down too his hands, just like Danes. Kusari chuckled his deep voice reverberating around the clearing. "Hello, Dane Its good to see you again" Dane responded "Yes, its is, but I have come here for your advice" Kusari nodded "you want to know what to do now that Aizen is dead?" Dane nodded also "yes that is correct" he sat down on the ground cross legged and kusari sat with him, Then Kusari spoke "well what I would recommend would be to stay here and take up a position at the school as a student that way you can stay out of the way and wait for Aizen or any enemy to show up after all you do owe that boy Ichigo for what he did to Aizen". Dane nodded and stood up and said "you know you really should take off that hood more often you know that that face of yours couldn't scare someone even if you tried" Kusari laughed then said "maybe, but not now" Dane nodded and slowly felt himself fall away from his inner world, his mind finally at peace.

Sarines Room…

Sarine sat in her room and felt deeply saddened. She knew that Dane was in the room next to her, but she still didn't feel right, she wanted to be with him even now in the middle of the night. "Then again" she thought "its only natural to want to be with the man you love isn't it?" She sighed knowing that she should not be like this like a schoolgirl with her first love, but she couldn't help herself she felt giddy around him, it had been that way ever sense she had met him for the first time, the time he had saved her.

Flashback…

Sarine stood on a dune in Hueco Mundo, and turned her Deep blue hollow eyes to scan the area before her, her lioness form about to spring down the dune when a low level cero hit her in the back sending her flying down the hill. She lay there unsuccessfully trying to pull herself off the ground when she saw the Piglike hollow that had hit her make his way down the hill, and felt herself shiver in fear "A vasto lorde! Why here?! Why me?!" she mentally shouted. "Well well well, what do we have here a weak little hollow," Sarine tried to struggle backwards, and succeeded a little "I was thinking, maybe, I would have a nice meal, but I have a better idea". The hollow the reached down and grabbed her hind legs, and attempted to force them apart. Sarines eyes widened as she saw what he was intending to do, and with a sudden burst of adrenalin she broke free, extended her claws, and brought them down raking them down the hollows body leaving huge gashes on his chest and splattered the ground with his blood. The hollow roared in rage and pain "You Bitch!" It screeched "Ill fucking kill you!" It raised its fist and brought it down at her. Sarines only thought was that she would at least have her virginity, when the blow never came. She looked up in shock and saw that the huge hollows fist had been completely stopped by another figure She looked up and saw that the new one looked like a storybook demon his mask covered his head completely and came with a huge set of horns His skin was a light shade of brown showing he was not one of the hollows who couldn't stand the sun. A dark cloth covered his lower body and left his muscular chest bared to the world his hollow hole shown proudly, where it sat perfectly in the center of his chest, she then blushed as he looked back at her, and she noticed how closely she had been staring at his chest, then she looked at his eyes and saw that they were black no color no warmth just darkness. The hollow looked at her and said its voice deep "Are you alright" she shivered as his voice sent shivers up her spine; she nodded not trusting her own voice. The new hollow nodded and looked back at the pig hollow before flicking his wrist and shattered the hollow wrist. It stepped back; howling at the pain "YOU MOTHERFUC…" was all he got out before the demon hollow put his fist through his head, splattering the whole area in brain matter. The other looked back at Sarine and began to walk towards her, and she just sat there all her strength gone, then shock set in, someone had just tried to rape her! She felt the first tear but by the second she was gone sobbing her heart out. She felt strong arms pick her up and hold her she stopped crying just long enough to look, and she saw the demon hollow sitting with her in his arms, he looked in her eyes and said "Just let it all out" And with that she had fallen in love with this man holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world and in that place she knew that she would be safe no matter what, that this man would take on anyone, just for her even though he didn't even know her. Once all of her tears had fallen she felt utterly exhausted and felt the man pick her up, she looked up and met his eyes, and he spoke "I have a place for you too stay, if you want, also once I drop you off I can pick up any companions you have" She nodded " Yes there is some one, she's myAHHHH!" Sarine awoke with a start having screamed herself awake the memory of that moment to sad for her to handle "I miss you so much" she said to herself. Her head turned quickly to the right as her door opened and she saw Dane looking in, his gray eyes, so unlike the original black, showed nothing but concern, "Sarine" he said "did you have another nightmare" She nodded "Is there any thing you want?" She shook her head and then said "Wait…would you…hold me, like you did when we first met" his gray eyes softened even more, "Of course I will" He got down too her level and picked her up in his arms and held her close and she curled up in his arms, inhaling his natural musk that smelled like wood smoke, and immediately started to calm down. They sat there for an hour before Dane said " Are you feeling better Sarine" "yes" she responded, he placed her down on the bed and then asked "Is there anything else you want, Sarine" "Yes" came her response "would you stay with me for the rest of the night?" "Yes" Dane got down cross-legged on the ground by her bed "Go too sleep I will watch over you" She nodded and rolled over onto her side and fell asleep soon.

Dane sat there and looked at Sarine sleeping soundly, and was happy. She had horrible nightmares for years after she had lost her sister, after a while they slowed down in frequency till it happened only once and a while. He smiled as he remembered her sister, they gad loved each other so much but the funny thing was they were polar opposites, where Sarine was fiery, she had been somber, where Sarine was very outgoing, she had been withdrawn, only coming out of he shell when around Sarine or himself. Even their appearance was different Sarine has long black hair, she had short red hair, Sarine has Deep blue, hers were a deep dark brown. The only resemblance the shared was their skin, but even then if Sarines was pale hers was chalk. He smiled sadly, he knew he still missed her; she was such a kind girl. He then shook his head and smiled down at Sarine, and got ready to wait through the night.

Outside…

The woman in white stood outside Uraharas shop with a look of distain on her face she had always hated the human world, it smelled and no matter what there was always sound. As she looked at the store where Dane stayed, her pressure suppresses, she smiled knowing her best friend was in there, and tomorrow he would know the truth about Aizen and what he had done.

CHAPER END

Hey guys, first before I say anything else, I want to say sorry for the late update, I've been having trouble with my family, my dad was in jail, one of my brothers was just put in, one just got out, my parents lost their house, and to top it off my grandpa is dying, life sucks. But don't worry, I may slow down, I may stop for a while, but I will finish this story! Well thanks for listening to my problems. And also I hope you like Sarine having a sister I was sitting there when it hit, I want to give her a sister, and you will get more backstory on what happened to her. Well as always see you with the next chaper!


End file.
